


Know your own happiness

by mollyl13



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyl13/pseuds/mollyl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens immediately following the end of Girl Meets New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know your own happiness

They sat there, the three of them, for a few more minutes in total silence. Riley felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. At the same time, she felt a bit nauseous. She didn’t think Farkle would actually do it. Yet here they are.

 

Maya is the first to get up. She wants to say something but she really has no idea what there is she could say. Even saying goodbye in this moment feels weird. So she opts for saying nothing as she leaves.

 

Riley and Lucas continue to sit there. “Riley, I’m honestly just as confused as anyone right now. And I know that you kept calling me your brother for Maya but I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be honest with me. Even if it complicates things or you think it might hurt me. It’s one of the things I admire about you. That you’re always honest.”

 

Riley smiles and nods. A fews tears run down her face. “Thanks Lucas. I just- I don’t how to fix this.” “Maybe there’s nothing to fix. Or if there is, it shouldn’t just be on you to deal with.”

———

Maya walked down the hallway from the Matthews’ apartment. People were gathering their things and leaving for the night. Farkle saw her walking alone and slowly caught up to her. “Are you okay?”

 

“Farkle I don’t want to talk to you.” Maya said angrily, continuing to walk ahead. “Look I know you’re probably mad at me but-” “This isn’t about me.” She turned back to face him, now that they had reach the street and no one from school was around them. “How could you do that to Riley? She trusted you with how she felt and you just made the decision for her.” “Maya, she did the same thing to you in Texas.”

 

 

Maya stepped closer to him. “This isn’t about her, this is about you. I know you mean well Farkle but that doesn’t outweigh the damage you caused.” Tears started to form in Maya’s eyes now which meant it was time to go. She had only ever really cried around one person.

————

Riley was still on the roof, now alone, cleaning up leftover cups and plates. There were still fireworks going off. Honestly, she was just stalling dealing with tomorrow. Putting off going to sleep. She threw the last plate into the trash bag she was holding when Auggie came out onto the roof in his pajamas.

 

“Auggie, you should be in bed sleeping, it’s very late.” She said walking over and picking him up. “I know, I just saw you weren’t in your room and I thought you were sad. I don’t want you to be sad Riley.” Riley smiled and sat down the bench with him in her lap. “Thank you. I’ll be okay. Did you have a fun time tonight?” Auggie was slowly falling asleep but trying to stay awake. “Yup, but I didn’t make it until midnight. Do you think I can watch the fireworks with you until I fall asleep?”

 

Riley smiled. She really should take him back inside but Auggie was too persuasive. “Ok, just for a little while or else Mom and Dad will kill me.” She said smiling as she turned him forward in her lap to watch the remaining fireworks in the sky.

———————

Now it was 3am. Riley had just put Auggie back to sleep in his bed. She envied him a little. Things were still so simple for him. Everything was just getting more complicated the older she got. She walked into her room, throwing her jacket on the chair in the corner, before noticing Maya sitting at the bay window. She was looking outside so she didn’t notice Riley come into the room.

 

Riley braced herself. She couldn’t avoid any of this. “Maya, it’s really late, won’t your Mom be mad that you aren’t home?” Maya spun around to face her. She looked just as mixed up as Riley did. “I texted her. Told her I was still here.”

 

Riley walked over to the bay window and sat down next to her. “Oh.” She really didn’t know what to say.

 

Maya closed her eyes in frustration at the awkwardness of the situation. “Riley, we need to talk this out. Now. I don’t care how late it is. I can’t sleep with us like _this_.” She gestured between them.

 

“I don’t know what to say Maya. I wish that I didn’t like Lucas, but these feelings won’t go away.” Riley said looking down. Maya nodded and stood up, taking a few steps away from the window, her back to Riley.

 

“Riley, I don’t what will happen with me and Lucas. I don’t even know how he feels. But I know how I feel about you.” Riley looked over to Maya.

 

“I don’t want to ruin what we have, but in the sake of honesty, I’m not _just_ confused about how I feel for him.” Maya still didn’t turn around to face Riley. “I tried to imagine what it would be like to date Lucas. And all I kept thinking was, I’m never going to have as much fun with him as I do with you. I have feelings for him… but he doesn’t make me want to paint pictures of him, or watch how long it takes for him to laugh every time that cereal commercial on tv that we’ve seen at least twenty times comes to his favorite part…”

 

For whatever reason, what Maya was saying shifted something into place for Riley. It wasn’t scary, it was freeing. She felt the same way about Maya. “That’s why you ate the question card in the couples game.” Riley said out loud even the Maya continued talking. “And I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now but-“

 

Riley grabbed Maya’s face just as she did earlier that day, mimicking what Lucas did in Texas. Maya stopped talking and looked right in her eyes. “That _is_ a good move.” Maya said. She felt what she had felt with Lucas but times a million with Riley. The feeling in her stomach was a clear indicator of the difference in her feelings for her best friend. Riley was trying to forget about sense. She was going with sensibility. Because she could feel it in her bones that something was there between them. She wished she had realized it sooner. “I’m feeling something, are you feeling something?” Riley asked a bit nervously, still cradling Maya’s head in her hands. Maya laughed at Riley’s nervousness. “I do.”

 

Riley moved her face a bit closer to Maya’s. She swallowed “How about now?” Maya nodded and smiled again. “I do.” Riley hesitated for a moment but kept looking into Maya’s eyes before moving in to kiss her. Riley held onto Maya’s face gently as they kissed. It only lasted a moment but she felt so much emotion and love in that one kiss. Like it fit.

 

Riley pulled away but kept her eyes closed a moment longer, reveling in her feelings. She opened them to see Maya smiling wide. “How about n-“ Maya cut Riley off by kissing her again, making her answer very clear.


End file.
